The study is a cross-sectional survey to document oral soft tissue pathologies occurring in patients presenting to the Perry Point VA Medical Center during a 12-month period. It is expected that about 2,000 patients will be examined during the study year. Pathologies that cannot be definitively diagnosed by the examining dentist will be referred to a consultant oral pathologist. The objectives of the study are to estimate the prevalence of oral soft tissue lesions in this patient population and to characterize the range and severity of the pathologies noted. Information will also be collected from existing records regarding risk factors such as dental prostheses, medical condition, medications, and use of tobacco and alcohol.